Not So Teenage Anymore
by Dancegrl94
Summary: When Sabrina finishes her last year of college, she thinks a little more deeply than her studies. Will she fall for her exboyfriend Josh or her childhood sweatheart, Harvey.
1. Witch One?

Not So Teenage Anymore

Chapter 1: Which One?

Sabrina in her last year of college, was becoming more than just a teenage witch. Although she wasn't quite as old as Aunt Zelda, she _was_ getting older. She walked down the halls expertly as she knew the school like the back of her hand. She walked with the greatest of intentions into Politics, as the new school year had started and a fresh start awaited her. As soon as she opened the door, a rushing Harvey came down the hallway.

" Sabrina! Wait... up... ugh," he said wearily trying to catch his breath in between. " Harvey, why did you rush all this way? Your going to be late for class," Sabrina noted in a motherly voice. " Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies?" Sabrina paused, thinking for a second then she responded, " Sure, now before your late to class, I better do this." With a flick of the finger, time flew back about 5 minutes as she was walking down the hallway and saw Harvey. "Harvey, go to your class. Yes i would love to go to the movies, talk to you later," she said before he got even a word in.

During class she thought about her two friends, Harvey and her ex-boyfriend, Josh. She tried to pay attention, she really wanted to get a career but when she wasn't sure who to pick how can she concentrate on schoolwork? It was practically impossible, even for a witch. She needed to talk to someone. But who? She could talk to Aunt Zelda, but she didn't know much about this. She knew exactly who; Aunt Hilda.

" Miss Spellman, what are the two main political parties?" Her teacher, Mr. Garcia, asked her, interrupting her thoughts. She had no answer, she would guess. " Two?" She stated nervously. There was a long pause. "Miss Spellman, I noticed an increasing change in your attentiveness in class. Are you all right?" Mr. Garcia said strongly.

What could she say _'Well I'm thinking about two friends that I like, so which one do I choose?' _Sure make a fool of herself. No, she wouldn't say anything. Just shrug her shoulders and say " I don't know, I have a lot of things on my mind." And she did, he responded with a short sigh and then resumed his lesson. She resumed her thinking and drifted off into a sleep like state except she wasn't exactly daydreaming. She was just thinking about her life with Josh; would her life with Harvey be the same? It dragged on and on for the rest of the day.

She finally got home. " Aunt Zelda, where is Aunt Hilda?" That was the first thing Sabrina said when she came rushing through the door. " Oh dear hello. Well Hilda went to the other realm. She had a little unfinished business with the ghosts," she says and adds a hidden giggle in her voice. What would she do if Aunt Zelda asked her why she needed Aunt Hilda in particular? She had to stop thinking about what would happen and think about what needs to happen. She needed to know.

Author's Note: Hey I hope you like it so far since it's my first story. Speaking of first story, it was a little short (ok maybe a lot) but the next chapter will be much more interesting and longer!


	2. Keeping In Touch

**3 Hours Later**

"Salem, what am I to do? Do you think that Aunt Hilda will help?" She asked twiddling her thumbs and talking to Salem. She paced from one side of the room to the other. "Well when your asking a cat who's been cursed for 5,000 years, I haven't been able to have opportunities with that," he replied, with that evil smirk on his face. " Well maybe if the one I choose doesn't like me... I can give a love enhancement potion!" She thought quickly, but didn't realize the other matters at hand.

" Don't you remember when you used that on Josh? It was total chaos. Do you want the same thing to happen again? Drooling isn't exactly the type of love your looking for yet," says Salem, bursting her bubble. "True, but this will be an enhancement not true love. Isn't there a difference?" She tried to sound optimistic but it didn't exactly help. " Not really, but if you can get Zelda to reduce the results, be my guest. But if you have man' best friend by your side drooling at your feet don't come crawling to me!" After his talk he left the room and said under his breath, "good luck..."

After Salem leaves, Sabrina lets out a long sigh and plops down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Where's a witch when you need one?" Sabrina heard a thunderstorm coming from the closet right outside her bedroom door. _' She must have had a misunderstanding or something if they threw her out THAT violently,' _she thought to herself, listening to all the racket out there.

" Sabrina! Where are you? Zelda told me you needed to talk to me!" She heard her aunt scream in the loudest voice she had ( which was pretty loud! ). Hilda busted through the door, dripping wet from the thunderstorm in the other realm. "Oh there you are! I've been trying to page you with the witch pager," Hilda proclaimed, tired from the journey back. Sabrina took a look at the pager, under many pieces of paper, beeping and vibrating. "Oops?" She said nervously, knowing she had to keep it with her all the time.

"Don't oops me! I know the nervousness in your voice, but you know you have to keep it with you all the time!" Hilda said, sounding a little like her sister. "OK enough with that, let's get to work on your problem. So... what is it?" It sounded at first that she knew what the problem was. " Your a witch, can't you just read my mind?" Sabrina really didn't want to be so blunt about it. There was a pause... then Hilda resumed, " Who do you think you like better?" She was more blunt with it than ever. "OK well I'm not sure. Harvey already knows I'm a witch and how hard was it to tell him I was?" Sabrina said.

" That's true, I'm glad you thought about that. Did you tell Josh that you were a witch when he was your boyfriend?" She said, making a point. She doesn't even keep in touch with Josh. But... "I did love Josh for the long time he was my boyfriend. He got me a job, he wasn't rude at all, but he did break up with me after all the sweet," she had proved herself wrong! How weird is that? How WRONG is that?

"Yes, but don't think about the wrongs, think about the rights!" Aunt Hilda was right. It was the rights you like him for, not the wrongs. "OK well that still doesn't decide which one I like best!" Sabrina was getting tired of this tedious game. " Do you think Aunt Zelda would know because not to be rude, but your not exactly _helping_," she said, trying not to disappoint her. It didn't help much."Naw she wouldn't know anything about this. She is 500 years old and she still isn't married," said Aunt Hilda.

" Do you have any more problems before I leave and I page you but you don't answer?" Hilda asked, telling Sabrina that she still didn't forget about the whole forgetting to wear her witch pager. " Nope not really, oh well actually there is _something _I need to ask you that I don't want to ask Aunt Zelda first, although her answers may be more accurate," she said again twiddling her thumbs. " Sure anything, I'm here to help," she answered softly. " If I wanted to use a love enhancement potion, would it work if the results were reduced?" Sabrina asked her aunt, hoping for the best. There was a pause, Hilda with her head tilted in a sort of thinking position.

"Well, I guess that's possible especially if your getting Zelda to do it. I guess it may work. Go ahead downstairs and ask her," Hilda replied in a encouraging manner. She was excited but she hadn't solved her first question... Harvey or Josh. She would go to sleep and then do everything else tomorrow, but first she would talk to some other people; especially Aunt Zelda.

Sabrina plopped downstairs to ask her brilliant aunt to reduce the results of a love enhancement potion. She reached the bottom of the stairs in 5 seconds flat. She opened the door to the kitchen, glancing left and right for her aunt. All of a sudden, the toaster popped up. There was a letter inside. Sabrina peeked into the toaster and took out the hot letter. She opened it up and it was from Aunt Zelda. Curiously, she read the letter aloud:

_'Dear Hilda and Sabrina, _

_I have gone off to the other realm to occupy more laboratory supplies. I had a feeling Sabrina wants to do something and I was running low. I just got here and don't know what I'm looking for so send a message back telling me what you want to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Zelda'_

Sabrina, mouth opened wide, stared at the letter and moaned. Everything went wrong today! She knew it. Would she ever figure out this mystery? First she was going to send a message to Aunt Zelda to tell her what she was to do. Then she would doze off... the events of the day were too much for her. She got a pen and got ready to write the letter to her aunt.

_Dear Aunt Zelda,_

_Wow, the wonders of being a witch! Yes I do need to do something and I need a lot of help! Well yea, I'm was wondering if you could do ... eh a little adjustment with a spell? I know what happened last time with Harvey, but if you would reduce the results of the love potion to make it a love ENHANCEMENT, would it work? Like Salem said, ' a guy drooling at my feet' isn't the type of love I was looking for. If you can do that, I would be MUCH appreciated. _

_Love,_

_Sabrina_

Sabrina finished her letter to her aunt with a sigh.She packed it carefully away in an envelope and sent it into the toaster to the other realm. Aunt Hilda treaded down the stairs and under her breath too tired to barely say anything said, "Uh, oh right. Hi Sabrina, how is taking your medication going?" Sabrina was puzzled. "What did Salem do to you?" She replied. "Silly! He didn't do anything! He gave me this good looking piece of steak!" Aunt Hilda's reply was even more shocking than the first.


End file.
